<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i close my eyes (I just think of touching you) by Winkyface (shermanerm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204886">when i close my eyes (I just think of touching you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/Winkyface'>Winkyface (shermanerm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise Kink, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Touch-Averse Vang0 Bang0, Touching, Vang0 has horny brain rot I'm sorry I don't make the rules except I do in fact make the rules, We've reached (possibly) E territory folks!, rated M so it doesn't come as a shock when chapter 2 is definitively explicit, technically there's also - Freeform, the horny brain rot is real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shermanerm/pseuds/Winkyface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He puts up with it from Dasha, the few times she feels the need to actually put hands on him, maneuvering him out of her way or shoving him out of sight of an asshole in a fight. He puts up with it from Hypo, the few times he's gone into the clinic for a check up. He puts up with it, but all in all he really does not like being touched.</p><p>As always, when it comes to Vang0, Burger Chainz is the exception to the rule.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vang0 Bang0/Burger Chainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i look at you (and i know how i felt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to lynnkie for letting me babble in his dms about this idea, and to eiso for very kindly pointing out all my sentence errors. If you see anything wrong, it's entirely my fault</p><p>Fic title and chapter title are from Oh GOD by Orla Gartland</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vang0 Bang0 doesn't like people manhandling him. People apparently think his height is free game to fuck with him, and he hates it. He's hissed at strangers for touching him before. He knows it's weird, but weird is the only thing the okayish people of Night City will listen to.</p><p>He puts up with it from Dasha, the few times she feels the need to actually put hands on him, maneuvering him out of her way or shoving him out of sight of an asshole in a fight. He puts up with it from Hypo, the few times he's gone into the clinic for a check up. He puts up with it, but all in all he really does not like being touched.</p><p>As always, when it comes to Vang0, Burger Chainz is the exception to the rule.</p>
<hr/><p>The first time Burger picks Vang0 up, it's a surprise.</p><p>Certainly it's a surprise to Vang0, who stifles a squeak as he quits streaming the moment his feet leave the ground. He jerks in Burger's grip like he's the catch in a fishing minigame, for a second, but he doesn't tell Burger to put him down. For once, he lets himself be held. It's not bad, caught in the grip of Burger's arms. He's got nice arms, Vang0 thinks dazedly.</p><p>Then Burger sets him down back on the pavement and rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, shoot, I'm sorry Vang0, I forgot about the no touching thing."</p><p>"No, it was fine." Vang0 mentally congratulates himself for sounding like a well-adjusted person speaking to their friend. "You have nice arms." Fuck.</p><p>From the corner of Vang0's eye he can see Dasha, looking between his reddening face and Burger's response of a guileless grin. "Thanks, Vang0! That's real sweet of you to say."</p><p>Vang0 quickly tosses up his hands in his typical gestures as he starts walking to the van. He catches another glimpse of Dasha's face, just as her mouth curves up in a surprisingly sinister ruby grin. Double fuck.</p>
<hr/><p>Burger starts touching him more. Little things, pats on the back after a good stream, a comforting hand on his shoulder when Burger can see him getting too into his own head.</p><p>One notable occasion, after a somewhat intense fight with a literal band of Rockerboys, Burger runs his hands through Vang0's hair in an effort to put it back in order. Vang0 can't talk for a while after Burger decides his hair is acceptable, blushing furiously as he tries to will his scalp to stop tingling.</p><p>Every time Dasha sees it happen, she gives Vang0 some sort of inscrutable look that definitely doesn't say that she knows all about Vang0's unplanned and steadily growing feelings for Burger.</p><p>Vang0 wishes he was a better liar.</p>
<hr/><p>It's a week after that battle of the band that Vang0 gets a text from Burger asking to borrow his studio.</p><p>VB: uh, sure</p><p>VB: why tho</p><p>Burger doesn't deign to answer, and Vang0 slips his agent into his pocket with a grumble as he resigns himself to picking up what little clutter he has. He spends a few useless minutes making his bed, pointing out to himself that obviously Burger's not coming over to use his bed, that would be ridiculous. He has his own, Vang0 knows for a fact, and it's more comfortable than his, which feels like foam-covered cardboard.</p><p>He smooths the sheets down anyway.</p><p>A few minutes later, he's unreasonably startled by the knock on the door. He looks through the peephole and yes, of course it's Burger, so he opens the door quickly. He's nervous, for absolutely no reason. It's just his friend.</p><p>His friend in a form-fitting tank top and basketball shorts, duffle bag strap in the crook of one elbow as he adjusts the wrist of one of his fingerless gloves. He looks up from his hands to Vang0, and when he smiles Vang0 feels his face go very very warm. "Heya, Vang0, mind if I come in?"</p><p>Vang0 moves aside numbly, letting Burger into his shitty studio. He feels like he's never really noticed how big Burger is. He fills up the room, makes it hard to focus on anything else.</p><p>Burger takes a few steps before turning to him, and Vang0 realizes he's still holding the door wide open. He shuts it quickly, and berates himself for acting like an idiot about his <em>obviously platonic</em> friend, jesus fucking christ. "So, um, what did you need the studio for?"</p><p>Burger tilts his head in confusion, before his eye widens and he hurriedly pats himself down. Finally he pulls out his phone, attempting to turn it on and wincing when it doesn't respond. "Ah shit, I'm sorry Vang0, I thought it sent before my phone died. I was uh, wondering if I could run you through a few moves? Some hand to hand stuff, I mean. I know you're a pretty good shot, but if someone gets too close and you can't use your shotgun... I'm just worried, Vang0, I'm sorry. I can go, if you want-"</p><p>Vang0 is going to tell him all the reasons why this is a terrible idea, starting with that Vang0 has a newly-discovered garotte under his fingernail and ending with the fact that if Burger does any sort of grapple Vang0's sure he's gonna combust right then and there. "Sure, let me go change," he says instead, like a horny idiot coward, and very calmly finds some workout clothes and makes his way to the bathroom to get dressed.</p><p>He is not very calm in the bathroom, hands shaking as he switches out his holographic skinny pants for a stretchier pair of leggings. His oversized t-shirt should probably be fine, but he waffles for a moment before he grabs a green scrunchie off of the towel bar next to the sink. He doesn't usually tie his hair back, but he's seen Dasha do it enough times before fighting or working out. He french tucks his shirt before he leaves, because he will not sacrifice fashion just for personal safety.</p><p>When he steps out of the bathroom, Burger gives him a smile as he walks over. "Hey, I brought you some gloves." Burger holds up the two scraps of fake leather in his hand, and without thinking about it, Vang0 holds his hands out for Burger to put them on him.</p><p>There's an unfamiliar look in Burger's eye, and a tenderness in his grip as he gently slips the glove onto Vang0's hand. The air feels charged, like there's a downed power line in the room with them, as Burger carefully adjusts the strap at Vang0's wrist. With a swipe of his big thumb over the sensitive skin at the inside of Vang0's wrist, rough skin gently scraping the tendons and veins, he lets go and reaches for the other hand.</p><p>Vang0 is completely overwhelmed by the time Burger's done, straps secure around the bones of his wrist and the phantom feeling of Burger's fingers making his skin tingle. He rolls his wrist and flexes his fingers like he's seen Burger do before, and the smile he receives is almost powerful enough to knock him off his feet. "Now we match," Burger says happily, wiggling his fingers in his own padded gloves, and Vang0 is in love with this man.</p><p>He carefully keeps the shock of that realization off his face as he backs up a step, mirroring Burger's stance.</p><p>"Okay," Burger says, eye on Vang0's face, "now I want you to punch me, as hard as you can."</p><p>Vang0 can't help it - he laughs. "Burg, my dude, you know that's gonna be nothing."</p><p>Burger shrugs, cocking his head to the side, and responds easily, "I need to see first-hand what we're working with."</p><p>It makes sense, so Vang0 nods and gets into the stance that media tells him is proper and throws his punch.</p><p>It's not so much that it's weak as that it's completely ineffective, Vang0's fist glancing off of one firm pec and the momentum of the movement sending him toppling forward. Or, at least, it would, if not for Burger catching him around the waist, strong arms quickly setting him back to rights. Vang0's brain feels jumbled, lagging a few seconds behind on the feeling of Burger taking all of his weight so easily, the phantom pressure of his arm suffusing Vang0's stomach with warmth. Shit, this was a terrible plan.</p><p>"You okay, bud?" And there's Burger's Worried™ face, as he leans down a little to catch Vang0's eye.</p><p>Vang0 makes an effort to bring himself back to the present, nodding at Burger. "Yeah, sorry. Out of it for a second."</p><p>Burger looks at him searchingly but accepts it, stepping back and into the footing he had before. "Lemme know if you wanna stop, okay?"</p><p>Vang0 nods again, stronger, and Burger smiles. "Okay, I'm gonna adjust your footin', so you don't get off balance next time you wanna throw a punch." And then he ducks down, head level with Vang0's hips as he taps at Vang0's left ankle. "If you shift your foot a little, I think you'll be steadier."</p><p>Vang0 adjusts his stance in a haze. When Burger stands from his crouch, they're nose to chin. Vang0 blinks at him, eyes wide, and Burger steps back, rueful smile firmly on his face. "Ah, sorry," he mumbles as he steps back, hand going to the back of his neck.</p><p>Vang0 successfully restrains himself from stepping back into Burger's orbit, instead offering a (hopefully not too nervous) smile. "It's fine."</p><p>Burger nods and gets into his previous position, then hums Pat Benatar at him with a cheeky little smile, like Vang0's not gonna hear the challenge in the notes.</p><p>Vang0 punches him in the chest as hard as he can. Hit me with your best shot, indeed, he thinks triumphantly when Burger lets out a surprised <em>oof.</em></p><p>Burger barks out a laugh when he stumbles back a step, eye wide in shocked delight. "That's more like it!"</p><p>Vang0 grins at him, a good clean adrenaline pumping through his body. No sticky shock or queasy feeling, just a nice lightness in his head and buzz in his bones, compounded every time Burger directs that joy at him. "I can throw a punch, y'know."</p><p>Burger nods appreciatively, rubbing where Vang0 hit him. Vang0 can see a little bit of red skin, peeking from under the neckline of Burger's shirt. Maybe it'll stay pink for a while, Vang0 thinks, maybe it'll be sensitive whenever Burger moves, reminding him of Vang0-</p><p>He's in the air and on the ground in the span of a second, most of the impact gentled by Burger's hands on him slowing his fall. He blinks up at Burger's worried expression. "Shit, you okay, Vang0?"</p><p>Vang0 nods, realizing as he does so that Burger's broad gloved hand is behind his head, protecting him from the cold floor. "Let me guess," he starts in a deadpan tone to cover his breathlessness, "a lesson to keep my guard up during a fight?"</p><p>Burger shrugs again and nods down at him, lock of hair drifting distractingly against his cheekbone. Vang0 wants to follow that path, wants to feel the undeniable warmth of Burger's skin under his questing fingers.</p><p>Instead he motions to start getting up, and Burger hefts him to his feet without hesitation. Vang0 takes another second to breathe, out of Burger's soft hold. "Hoo, okay. Okay, that's how we're doing this, got it."</p><p>Then he tackles Burger, who lets out a surprised yelp and falls into the couch.</p><p>They scrap like kids for a while, as Burger huffs out tips for getting out of some typical grapples, and Vang0 tries not to do something stupid like pull his friend's head back by the hair and attack his face with Vang0's mouth.</p><p>He slips out of Burger's grip several times, but that's more due to Burger laughing too hard to properly hold him down than due to any skill.</p><p>He's red-faced from giggling when Burger truly pins him, thighs around his hips and big hands pressing his shoulders into his second-hand rug, and suddenly it's not funny anymore. It is the farthest thing from funny, really, the way that the LED strip lights glint off of Burger's hair, the curve of his grin, the little bit of pressure keeping him down. </p><p>He wants to squirm, wants to test Burger's hold, but the glint in Burger's eye keeps him down. He feels that gaze settle him, feels it calm the buzzing under his skin until only syrupy warmth remains. Burger cocks his head down at Vang0, looking far too satisfied. "Do you still want to learn?"</p><p>Vang0 laughs and feels Burger's fingers flex their hold on his shoulders. "Sir, yes, sir," he salutes sloppily, only catching a glimpse of Burger's darkening gaze before his friend blinks and it's gone.</p><p>Burger gets off him and holds out a hand to help him up. Vang0 takes it, ignoring the distinctly jelly-like feeling in his limbs. He's kind of tired from the wrestling, but he's come to a decision that he's never going to say no to Burger touching him, so he listens when Burger tells him to get back into stance.</p><p>They go through several common attacks and how to best defend against them, and Vang0 really does feel like he's learning something, even though he still sometimes freezes when Burger gets close. They continue until Vang0 taps out, sweat making his shirt stick to his chest as he stretches his arms up. </p><p>He finishes his stretch and opens his eyes to see Burger definitively Not Looking at him, and he gets that he's not the picture of aesthetic appeal at the moment, but the idea that Burger would rather turn his head than see him a little sweaty rankles in a way that Vang0 can't shake off. He's good at ignoring that type of feeling, though, so he doesn't hesitate to take Burger's offer of getting tacos, and they spend the rest of the day driving around Night City.</p><p>If Burger gives him a contemplative look every once in a while, he doesn't say anything, just asks if Vang0 wants the spicy pickled carrots or if he can eat them. (The answer is, of course, that Vang0 would give Burger whatever he wanted the moment he wants it, so Vang0 gives him the fucking carrots.)</p>
<hr/><p>Weeks later, shit hits the fan.</p><p>Burger turns off the van, parked in the mostly vacant lot behind Vang0's shitty studio apartment. "Vang0, can I talk to you real quick?"</p><p>Vang0 looks up from his agent, landing on Burger's face, even more earnest than usual. "Shoot."</p><p>Burger's gaze darts from his, and something hitches in Vang0's chest. Burger is nervous and that's wrong, because Burger doesn't <em>get</em> nervous. Which means whatever he's about to say must be bad. The hitch morphs into a burn behind his ribs.</p><p>"There's uh, it's kind of a weird question, but um." Burger blows out a gusty breath and pauses, just long enough for Vang0 to open his mouth, <em>spit it out already</em> on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Burger beats him to it. "Why do you get so outta sorts when I touch you?"</p><p>Vang0 blue-screens. He had thought he was hiding it well enough, but apparently fucking not, because Burger is literally wringing his hands in front of him-</p><p>Wait, what?</p><p>"I just. I know you told me it was fine, when I first picked you up, but I'm just worried that maybe it's not fine anymore and you're too nice to tell me. I don't wanna do anything you don't, and-"</p><p>The burn in Vang0's chest turns to ice. Nervous Burger is one thing, but Actively Distressed Burger triggers an immediate reaction from him, and without thinking, he climbs across the steering column and into Burger's lap.</p><p>He freezes once he realizes what he's done. So does Burger, going completely still underneath him. Vang0 can't fucking believe that he just climbed into Burger's lap, what is he, a fucking pet?</p><p>Vang0 steers away from that thought process, or tries to, but then. Burger is wrapping his arms around Vang0's middle, resting his head in the crook of Vang0's skinny neck, and Vang0 can only respond by reaching a hand up to tangle in the soft strands of hair at the back of Burger's head. His other hand grips Burger's bicep, and maybe Vang0 should be glad for the weird somber vibe they've got going on, for keeping him from thinking too much about the feel of Burger's warm skin under his hand.</p><p>They sit like that for a few moments, listening to the indistinct music from the van's radio, before Burger chuckles into the collar of Vang0's neon shirt. "I guess you're okay with the touching then?"</p><p>Vang0 snorts half into Burger's hair. "No, I absolutely hate it, which is why I climbed into your lap like a housecat begging for affection." Why did he say that? Why did he say that?</p><p>Burger holds him a little tighter at those words, but doesn't respond, and Vang0 is a little relieved to not have to talk about his feelings tonight. In a minute he'll pull back, he'll tell Burger he needs to go upstairs, then he'll slide out his lap and get out of the van. In just a minute.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. head full of heat (skin, sweat, sin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Eiso, Reptilianraven, Lynnkie and Mason from the pcpr discord, without y'all this would be a much worse product. This might not *technically* classify as E but I'm ace how the fuck am i supposed to know what classifies as explicit /j</p><p>If you see any mistakes lemme know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vang0 wakes up to the sun shining directly on his face, which is weird because his studio doesn't have windows, but he ignores it for the moment. He snuggles into his bed, which feels warmer and firmer than he's used to. And now that he thinks about it, his legs are kind of numb. Vang0 adjusts his hips, trying to work some feeling into his legs, and hears a sleepy groan from the bed underneath him-</p><p>Oh shit, he's still on Burger.</p><p>They're slumped together in the driver's seat, Burger's arms wrapped around his waist, head tucked securely against Vang0's neck - and how had he not noticed the feeling of Burger's lips brushing against his throat every time he breathes? How had he not noticed the familiar denim scraping across the wrist hanging over Burger's shoulder?</p><p>Burger's fingertips skim back and forth over the exposed sliver of skin where Vang0's shirt is riding up, and he shivers in the cradle of Burger's arms.</p><p>He needs to get up, to remove himself from this potentially dangerous situation. Dangerous because of the things he's feeling. Dangerous because Vang0 is considering telling Burger everything, considering ruining their friendship for his selfish desires.</p><p>Burger's arms tighten around him. Fuck. Burger nuzzles further into Vang0's neck, smacking his lips sleepily, before Vang0 feels him go tense. Fuck, fuck, <em>fuck</em>. He should've escaped when he had the chance.</p><p>"Vang0?" Burger's voice is gruff with sleep, and Vang0 has heard it before, sure, but it's never been mumbled into his fucking ear before. "Did we uh, did-"</p><p>"We fell asleep in the van, yeah. Didn't even get to the bed, for shame," Vang0 doesn't fully register the words coming out of his mouth, because he's trying desperately to get rid of the newly awakened situation in his pants, and Burger still breathing against his neck is not helping in the slightest.</p><p>Vang0 squirms a bit, trying to think of literally anything else than what's going on under his belt, but he freezes when Burger lets out a soft, wounded noise against his throat. He fucking hurt Burger. He deserves whatever the worst things are. He can't remember what exactly those are but he knows he deserves 'em.</p><p>Burger pulls back until his hands are resting on Vang0's hips, his head thunking against the headrest. Vang0 leans back as he prepares to somehow scramble off of Burger, but the unyielding grip at his hips brings him back into Burger's lap. Vang0 lets out an undignified squawk and goes still, tries to stop the rabbit-fast beating of his heart. He so fucking hopes that Burger doesn't notice where Vang0 is straining against his jeans from Burger's little exhibition of strength. "B-um-Burger?"</p><p>Burger gentles the grip of his hands, face chagrined. "I'm sorry Vang0, I didn't mean to startle ya, I just, well, if you keep moving like that we're gonna have a pickle on our hands."</p><p>Vang0 can't help it: he snorts, then outright laughs at Burger's startled expression. His head feels light, suddenly, panic draining from him in the wake of Burger's words. He didn't hurt Burger. They're fine.</p><p>"I'm- I think I get it, I'll stop moving, but- Did you really just refer to your dick as a pickle?"</p><p>Burger flushes, looking vaguely offended, and Vang0 has to cover his mouth to muffle his continued laughter. "No! I just meant this situation in general is all. I'm grown, I can say the word 'dick'," Burger grouses. </p><p>It shouldn't make Vang0 blush, but he's too worked up from Burger's hands, big spots of pressure on his hips that he wants to press into. Suddenly, despite what he told Burger, he wants desperately to move. To rut into his friend's lap and see if what they say about big hands is true. More than that, he wants to make Burger feel good. He wants to be good for Burger, and that thought sizzles up his spine to light up his brain, and Vang0 can't help squirming.</p><p>Burger grips his hips tight again in warning, but the fire in Vang0's blood enjoys the pressure, and it's all he can do to bite back a whimper as he stills his hips again.</p><p>"Vang0-"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to force anything, I promise, I just, your hands, and then you im-implied, and-" fuck, too much, Vang0 has officially said too much, judging by Burger's widening eyes.</p><p>"Vang0, d'you, um. Are you-" Vang0 watches Burger close his eye and swallow, adam's apple bobbing, and there's nothing Vang0 wants nothing more than faceplant straight into his neck. "Are you doin' this cause you wanna get off, or are you doin' this cause you wanna get off <em>with me?"</em></p><p>Through the fog of lust slowly overtaking Vang0's brain, he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, Burg, I'm a little horny so I'm ruining my closest friendship so I can jizz in my pants like a teenager. Got it in one."</p><p>Burger sits up a little, and that change in pressure does great things to Vang0's dick, but Vang0 forces himself to pay attention to Burger, who's got his thinking face on. "Y'know what I think, Vang0?"</p><p>Vang0 fights the horny thoughts back. "What?'</p><p>Burger leans forward until they're nose to nose, hands still hot and heavy on Vang0's hips, thumbs perilously close to his inseam. Vang0 can feel Burger's breath on his lips, and he wants to move that inch closer but Burger told him not to move- "You're lying."</p><p>Then Burger's lips are on his, and Vang0 feels all the synapses in his brain fire at once, searing the sensations into his memory. This moment, in Burger's car, in Burger's lap, under Burger's hands, Vang0 is absolutely sure he'll never forget.</p><p>He loses himself in the kiss. Or perhaps he finds himself, or some other flowery nonsense that means that this is the best kiss Vang0's ever had, he's sure of it even in the parts of him he can't remember, the feeling of Burger's lips on his sweet and hot, and the warm smoothness of Burger's jaw pressing firmly into his chin, so many sensations all at once that Vang0 keens when Burger pulls away, bereft in the sudden absence of stimulation.</p><p>Burger moves his hand from Vang0's hip and runs it through his hair, broad fingers carding through his bob and messing it up, Vang0's sure. "Wow, Vang0," Burger smiles, and Vang0 wants to eat that smile, to consume it and keep it forever and never let anyone else see it. Maybe, maybe Dasha, but that's it. "You're already pretty far gone, huh bud?"</p><p>Vang0 scoffs, internally lamenting as he moves his head away from Burger's ministrations. "Just because that was the first kiss I remember doesn't mean that I'm some blushing virgin, fuck off."</p><p>Burger's gaze on him sharpens, and Vang0's hand spasms in the loose grip he has on Burger's collar when he realizes what he just said. Shit. "Y'know what, Vang0? I think that might be exactly what that means." Burger squeezes the hand that's still clutching at Vang0's hip and Vang0 jolts, pressing down into Burger's lap before he can think to stop it. Both of them make a noise at that, Burger's low and growly and Vang0's a full-on moan, try as he might to strangle the sound before it leaves his throat.</p><p>"Now, Vang0," Burger says as he cups the back of Vang0's neck, broad fingers tangling in the hairs at his nape and causing his neck to erupt in tingles, "We are both aware I'm not the smartest tool in the shed, so to speak. So I'm gonna ask you a few questions, just so we're on the same page, okay?"</p><p>Vang0 can feel Burger's thumb gentle along the side of his throat, at odds with the pressure of the fingers digging into his hip, all the hotter for the difference. He nods, when he realizes he hadn't answered Burger, and the smile on his friend's face changes, just a little. Vang0 shivers at the feeling that he has done something right.</p><p>"Okay, so, question one: do you like me touchin' you?" Burger swipes his thumb against the side of his throat again for emphasis and Vang0 bites his lip to keep from making a noise at the feel of it. His skin is on fire right now, and Burger just keeps stoking the flame. Vang0's gonna burn alive if they don't do something. God he hopes Burger decides to do something.</p><p>"I need a yes or a no, bud. Not doin' anything more without your say so." Burger watches him steadily.</p><p>It takes Vang0 another second to find his voice. "Yes."</p><p>Burger rewards him by sliding the hand around the back of his neck down, curling his hand around the plane of his shoulder. His thumb swipes once-twice at Vang0's collarbone, sending a shiver through him. "Good. I'm glad, 'cause I like touchin' you. You feel real nice, Vang0."</p><p>Vang0 bites his lip again to muffle his wimper, and Burger reaches up and presses his thumb just underneath, gently coaxing his bottom lip out. He swipes the slick skin of Vang0's lip with his thumb, once–twice, and Vang0 knows he's breathing heavy now, practically panting into Burger's hand, but he also knows he can't stop it.</p><p>"You don't gotta silence yourself, Vang0. I wanna hear you," Burger says as he looks into Vang0's eyes.</p><p>Vang0 doesn't trust himself not to descend into stupid horny babbling if he opens his mouth, so he nods instead. He almost wants to close his eyes against the onslaught of all that's going on, Burger practically glowing in the early-morning sun, but the need to remember everything about this keeps his eyes open. </p><p>Burger adjusts his hips a bit, dragging Vang0 forward into his lap in the process, and Vang0 lets out a shaky moan, free hand twitching from the urge to cover his mouth and muffle the sound. Instead, he settles it back on Burger's bicep, a parody of last night's caress. </p><p>"Okay," Burger says casually, voice unaffected, and Vang0 would be a little offended by the lack of reaction if he couldn't feel exactly how excited Burger is under him. "Question two. Do you like me bossin' you around?"</p><p>Vang0 wants to say no, for a second. He's no-one's to boss around, he'll mouth off to someone the second they try to tell him what to do, but. The idea of being Burger's, of Burger telling him to do something and him doing it, of being good for Burger...</p><p>It makes him feel good to think about it. It'd probably feel good to do it, too.</p><p>"Y-yeah," he whispers out, and this time Burger rewards him with a toe-curling kiss, hot and slick and fucking addicting. When he pulls back Vang0 tries to follow, desperate to recapture his lips.</p><p>Burger's hand presses against his chest, holding him back, and he scowls at Burger's smug little face. "Just a few more questions, darlin', then we can do whatever you want, okay?"</p><p>Vang0 keeps the scowl on his face, but he can't stop his hips from twitching at the idea of whatever he wants. Burger is so, so good to him, and he wants to be good back. "Quickly."</p><p>Burger chuckles. "Yeah, babe, we'll go quick." He swipes his thumb across Vang0's sternum, and Vang0 feels some of the tension leave his body. He still would very much like to get some good friction going, but the overwhelming need to grind down into Burger's lap is abating somewhat.</p><p>"Alright, question three: do you have a safeword?" At Vang0's startled glance, Burger continues "not 'cause I think we're gonna get into heavy stuff, but just in case, I want you to have a for sure word so I know when to back off." He trails his warm hand down Vang0's chest and to his side, palm curving around his bottom ribs. If it were any other time Vang0 might giggle from the sensation, but now it just makes him feel warm and safe. "I wanna treat you right, sweetheart."</p><p>"Traffic light system," Vang0 blurts out. "Green for go, yellow for slow, red for stop. That work?"</p><p>Burger nods and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek, and Vang0 has to blink a few times to get rid of the prickle behind his eyes. "That's perfect, Vang0, exactly what I was lookin' for. You're being so good for me."</p><p>Vang0's hips buck into Burger's at that. "How many more questions?"</p><p>"Just one." Burger's gripping both of his hips now, grasping just tight enough that Vang0 thinks there might be bruises there tomorrow. He's looking forward to it. "Your place or mine?"</p><p>Vang0 answers him by gripping him by the collar and reeling him in, crashing their mouths together in a rough kiss. He can feel Burger smile into it, and then the strange sensation of movement that means Burger's rotated his seat. There's a distinct lack of pressure on his lower back, which means that Vang0 probably had the steering wheel digging into him since the night before, but he can't give one iota of a shit about anything other than Burger's hand sliding up his shirt.</p><p>Without the barrier of clothing, his hand is so hot it's like a brand on the sensitive skin around Vang0's ribs. He moans into Burger's mouth from the sensation and Burger rolls his hips up into Vang0's, a dirty grind that lights up his whole body with the beautiful pressure.</p><p>Burger breaks the kiss, panting against Vang0's cheek. "I need us to- christ, Vang0, we need to move to the bed," Burger groans as Vang0 rolls his hips down to match him, riding Burger's inseam like he's wanted to for months. "Unless you wanna fuck in full view of the parking lot."</p><p>"Maybe later," Vang0 mumbles as he finally lets himself mouth at the strong line of Burger's throat. "I want you to myself this first round."</p><p>Burger moans as Vang0 starts sucking just under his adam's apple, and actually fucking growls when Vang0 sets teeth in the side of his neck. It's probably the hottest fucking thing he's ever heard, and he wants to hear it again, wants to download that soundbite into his brain, so he sucks hard at the skin below the hinge of Burger's jaw, scraping his teeth-</p><p>Vang0 only realizes they were moving when they've landed, his back on the soft surface of Burger's bed and the man himself blanketed over him, pressing right where Vang0 wants him. Which is to say everywhere, really, but especially he wants the hard line of Burger's cock up against his, pressure and fucking <em>heat</em> mind-melting even through two layers of fabric.</p><p>He has to let his head drop from Burger's neck when he ruts into Vang0, movement purposeful and absolutely filthy in a way that has Vang0 moaning like he's getting paid for it.</p><p>Then Burger's mouth is at <em>his</em> neck, teeth digging into the side of his throat at the right edge of cruel, and Vang0 comes like a shot in his pants.</p><p>He arches, opening his mouth for a moan that gets stuck in his throat as he feels the pleasure pulse through every part of his body. There's a small part of him that's unimpressed with the way he just ruined his pants embarrassingly fast, but Vang0 ignores it. Burger seems to like it, at least, from the way he groans around another bite at the junction between Vang0's neck and shoulder, hips jerking erratically as he chases his own bliss. His hands are bruise-tight again, one around Vang0's hip and the other clasping his thigh as Burger ruts into him. Vang0 wraps his arms around Burger and holds on, one hand scrabbling at the patch of the back of Burger's vest as the other feels the play of muscles at his waist.</p><p>He feels it when Burger comes a handful of seconds later, feels his body go fully tense in the cradle of Vang0's hips. He moans against Vang0's neck, long and drawn-out and entirely for him, and it's enough to make Vang0 whimper and pump his hips futilely a few times. It's too early to start getting hard again but fuck, if Burger keeps sounding like that he just might.</p><p>After a few moments, Burger goes limp, removing his mouth from what is probably going to be a huge fucking hickey in an hour. Vang0 smiles at the van ceiling, feeling practically incandescent. The small unimpressed part of him has gone silent, 'cause who wouldn't at the feeling of Burger falling apart in their arms? It was amazing, and hopefully it's gonna happen again. Preferably soon, and with less clothes.</p><p>Vang0 presses a quick kiss to Burger's temple, sliding his hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Burger's neck. "So, as far as I remember that is the best sex I have ever had."</p><p>Burger huffs a laugh into his collarbone, and Vang0 tucks the sound of that laugh safely behind his ribs.</p><p>They lay together in silence for a bit, enjoying their respective afterglows, until Vang0 moves to shift his leg and realizes why people try to avoid coming in their underwear. He tugs at the hair at the base of Burger's skull gently, to get his attention, yelping in surprise when Burger ruts into him hard enough to drive him an inch up the mattress. </p><p>He does succeed in getting Burger to lift his head up, though, so he considers it a success. </p><p>He takes a moment to experiment, scraping his blunt nails along the skin of Burger's nape, and he delights in the way that Burger shudders in his grip, eyes going half-lidded. Oh yeah, he's definitely coming back to this later, once they're both cleaned up and he can take his time.</p><p>"Studio for round two?" He runs his fingers through Burger's hair, tugging oh-so-gently closer to the roots. "We can shower. T-uh, together, if you want." They've shared an orgasm already, Vang0 doesn't know why he's so nervous now.</p><p>Burger nods and smiles as he leans forward to peck Vang0's lips, and Vang0 feels his nerves disappear. If kissing Burger Chainz is what kills his anxiety, then it's a good thing he already wants to kiss him all the time.</p><p>Burger gets up on his elbows and rolls off to the side, settling on the bed instead of Vang0. He misses the weight, a little bit. The pressure was nice. But of course, one must make sacrifices if they want to be able to worship their friend's body later, so Vang0 hefts himself up, grimacing at the pull of ruined briefs at his junk.</p><p>He's lucky his shirt is more of a tunic-style, making it easier to mask what he's just been up to, but Burger's kind of SOL at not looking completely debauched, what with the sex-hair and the blooming hickies. Actually, now that he thinks about it, Vang0 probably looks just as ravaged as Burger, if not more. </p><p>He's not too mad about looking like he's had a really good morning, because, well. He's had a <em>really</em> good morning.</p><p>They clamber out of the van, morning sun kissing across Burger's cheek when Vang0 looks up at him, and he can't help pulling Burger down to kiss his stupidly handsome face. He thought maybe after they'd gotten rid of some sexual tension that he might have built up a tolerance but no, it is still See Burger, Want to Kiss Burger. Only now, instead of shoving that feeling in a dark box and ignoring it, he gets Burger smiling against his lips, arm snaking around his waist as he pulls Vang0 closer. It's fucking awesome.</p><p>They break a few seconds later, startled by a car alarm going off on the other side of the parking lot, and Burger laughs breathlessly into Vang0's hair. "Y'said somethin' about the studio, right?"</p><p>Vang0 nods and takes a breath, before jerking out of Burger's arms and booking it. "Race you!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending is abrupt, i know, but it picks up right where it left off for next chapter so ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I drew a bit for directly before the sparring but idk how to post it lmao<br/>Anyway sorry about next chapter cause boy howdy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>